Roleplaying
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Harry's a horny cop. Ron's a hot fireman. Hermione's a sexy nurse. And Ginny's a fiesty teacher. Mature themes for smut.
1. Harry and Ron

Roleplaying

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M+

Pairing:Harry/Ginny,Hermione /Ron

Summary: Harry a cop, Ron's a fireman, Hermione is a nurse and Ginny's a teacher Mature themes for Smut!

Well, I had this idea in my head for a while. As I always say, I hope you guys enjoyed it

* * *

Harry Potter signed as he read the latest article of the daily prophet. It was his day off and since Ginny was at work, He figured some quiet time would do him so good or so he thought...

Ding! Dong!

The door bell rang.

''Who could that be?'' He wondered. Getting from his chair in the living room, he made is way to the door surprised to see his best friend and brother-in-law Ron Weasely standing at the door.

''Ron, long time no see.'' He replied smiling.''You looking for Ginny?''

''Um,No.I actually here to see I come in?''

Harry moved away from the door closing it as Ron stepped inside. He hasn't seen Ron in three weeks. Of course Harry wasn't concerned. He figured that with every day going to work taking care of a loving wife and raising two kids is never easy wondered what's the situation he was having.

''I was kinda hoping that she wasn't. That way I can talk you in private.''

''Will you like anything to drink? Tea? water? beer?'' Harry asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

''A beer will be fine.''He replied.

He seem so anxious, like desperate. In need of advice maybe? Well Ron wouldn't just show up out of the blue if he wasn't in trouble. Harry hope it wasn't serious. But in his mind,He just had to know.

''So, Ron what brings you here.'' Harry asked as he handled him the beer. ''It seems to me you need so advice...''

''Um, yeah.'' Ron opened the top of his beer bottle taking a swallow before finishing. Yes, ''Harry I need some advice. ''

Harry nodded his head.

''You know me so well,'' He chuckled. ''I'm having some problems.''

''Problems? It's nothing to do with the kids is it?''

''No. The kids are great. It's me and Hermione.''

Harry looked up at him. ''Oh...Harry was silent for a moment. Hearing that he and Hermione were having problems. Glancing up at the worried redhead,Harry had to ask...

''Well you two aren't-''

Ron frowned up at him before realizing what Harry had meant. ''No, no. It's not that...We are not getting a divorce. I love Hermione deeply.

''Oh no. God it's not possible. Silly of me to even think of such a thing.''

''But we are having problems...in the bedroom.''

Harry glanced up at his direction again; his eyes wide. He sat His cut of tea on the table sitting up in his chair.

''This seems serious.''

''It is, Mate... The magic's not there anymore.''

Harry frowned.''Your sex life is fading? You mean you are getting bored with the old...sex?''

Ron was silent for a second. He answered with a nod.

''I tried to get Hermione to open up. To do different things. I mean all these years we're been together, with the children. I don't want to force her to do anything she wants to do. And with that, it makes me a little depressed. I'm not sure what she wants. I'm running out of options here.

''And the old sex?'' Harry got up from his chair. ''That means only one thing... you want to participate with...Anal sex?''

Ron signed. ''You know me for years,Harry. You know I always been curious about it.''

''Did you Talk to Hermione about this?''

''No.'' Ron replied flatly.

''Ron, she's your wife. You two should be able to talk about anything your wants and needs.''

''I know mate. But when it comes down to that. When at night when we are laying in bed together and I wanted to talk her about it. What she thinks,I be thinking that she will be disgusted about it or think if she won't do it that I will go out and have sex with a woman who will.''

''I'm sure she won't think that.''

''I just don't want to hurt her.''

Just then, an idea popped into Harry's head. Just something that he and Ginny was talking to him about it. Something that will put the hotness back into their relationship and marriage. He wondered if Ron was up for it.

''Ron I just had a thought. Did you ever consider roleplaying, Perhaps?''

''Ron was suddenly confused. Roleplaying?''

Harry nodded his head.

''That's a family game we play with the children. Hermione say she used to play it with her parents when she was young on rainy days.''

''No Ron. Not charades. I'm taking about... Adult Roleplaying.''

Ron was still confused.

''Ron, you watched porn?''

Ron eyebrow widened than frowned. ''Harry...''

'' No, before you say anything, that's not what I am talking about. Think of this. Think of yourself as a police officer and you want to punish Hermione who was your lustrous cheating girlfriend for her cheating ways.''

Whoever the guy is,I will kick his ass...

But you smack hers. Harry smiled. You get what I am saying. Be a different person. Open up a little to her level that you think she feels comfortable with.

''Wow.'' Ron was shocked. Why didn't he think of it sooner. he was blessed to have Harry as a friend. ''What do you think I should dress up as?''

Harry sat back down in his chair. ''It's whatever you want.''

Ron signed this is going to be perfect. ''How did you get this idea?''

''Ginny told me.'' Harry smiled. ''Something about she read it in a magazine.''

Ron got up from his chair walking to the door. ''Well ,I guess I need to go and make a few plans for this weekend. I'll let you know what happens.''

''Good luck,'' Harry shouted as he heard Ron closed the door.

Speaking of dressing up, Harry got from his chair walking towards the bedroom to reclaim the latest edition of Cosmo turning to a specific page.

''How to make your woman worship you in bed,'' Harry read to himself. ''Well Ginny, you are about to get your wish...''

Paste your document here...


	2. Hermione and Ginny

Roleplaying chapter two

Hermione Weasely walked back and forth, answering phone calls and filing paper work. It was crazy ever since she had gotten a promotion at her job for assistant manager at the Ministry of Magic about a month ago Still, she haven't gotten used to it.

''I know Mr. Daniels, I was supposed to have it ready by today, but I was held up.'' There was a knock on her door and Ginny popped her head inside her door. Hermione signaled her inside.

''I'll tell you what, if you can give three days, I will have every you need in hand. Yes yes. I will call you on friday. Bye.'' And she hung up the phone.

''Your client being an ass?'' Ginny asked as she sat down in the nearest chair.

''Yes. He wants me to have some important documents ready, or else before he take dramatic measures. To be honest, I ready don't give a damn what he does.''

Ginny laughed. ''So how are you handling being the assistant manager of the ministry?''

''It's hell. but I am trying to mange. I don't know why Mr. Johnson had to leave on vacation on such short notice? Anyway, what brings you here ?''

Ginny signed and raised her eyebrows. ''There's something that I need to talk to you about.''

''About?'' Hermione asked

''Harry.''

Hermione walked over to the front of her desk.

''I tried to get him to do something different. Something both of us can enjoy.''

''And that is?''

''Dress-up.''

Hermione laughed. ''Dress up. What do you want Harry dress up like a drag queen. Isn't that for gay people?''

''No! Not that. I mean like role playing.''

It took Hermione a minute to figured out what Ginny meant.''Oh yeah. Roleplaying.''

''But the problem is he won't do it.''

''He won't?''

''No. He says what's point is it for him to dress up like a different person when it was him that I had fallen in love with all those years,'' Ginny replied.

''Wow! I hate to be mean to my best friend and say this, but he seem so stubborn. kind of reminds me of Ron.

''Ew! No! Don't talk about my brother! Ginny frowned her face. ''Please.''

Oh! fine, I won't. Hermione crossed her arms. If it make you feel better.''

''Thank you.''

''He wants me to anal,'' Hermione blurred out.

Ginny nearly fell of the chair hearing the word **anal.** ''OH MY GOD!''

''Ginny please, you're the only one that I can talk to about this.''

''Hermione, I can help you by saying this, don't let him do it!''

''It not idea that I don't want him to do it, it is because I am afraid. If I don't then he is just going to find some other woman who will.

''He wouldn't do that. He loves you Hermione. He would never cheat on you.

''And I'm afraid.'' She truthfully replied.

''Ron's not going to hurt you. All you have to do is use a lot of lube.''

Hermione laughed loudly. ''Ginny you're nuts.''

''What? It what Harry and I did.''

Hermione was shocked. ''You and Harry have anal sex?''

Ginny nodded her head. ''Yeah. About three months ago, we were a tipsy one night and he talked me into it. At first I thought I was crazy after I done it, I kinda like it.''

''I don't see why Harry would do anal, but not dress up?''

''I don't know.''

Hermione licked her lips. ''Just to be curious, does it hurt?''

Ginny shooked her head. No it felt like normal sex..only better. strange thing was, He did it so smoothly regardless we were drunk.''

''And it didn't hurt for the fact that both of you were drunk,''Hermione asked again. ''I mean, you were able to walk?''

''Yes. Because unlike Harry,he doesn't have a donkey dick like my famous father and brothers, but a perfect one.''

''You know, Ginny I think I'm up to it. I mean, hearing it from you, you kind of gave me some encouragement. We're going to do it this friday.''

''Friday?''

''Yes. I see if Ron will have the kids stay over their grand parents for the weekend.''

''Well good for you, Ginny replied getting up from her chair and walking to the door. My shift's up. I better get home. Harry starving. And remember use some lube,'' Ginny teased.

''Oh! Okay!'' Hermione answer, fanning Ginny away as she closed the door. The phone rang on her desk.

''Hello? Yes? This is she. Uh-huh. No,Mr. Johnson I'm afraid that I have to delay that. There's something that I need to do...

To be continued...


	3. Officer Potter

**Roleplaying chapter 3 **

**Author notes author notes: I know some of you guys had waited for the next Chapter. I just want to say thanks for the patience.**

* * *

**''Harry, I'm home,'' Ginny called as she walked inside their flat closing the door.''Where's the damn light?'' Ginny cured as she felt the wall. She turned on the lights looking around. Strangely The house seemed quiet. **

**''Harry?'' She placed the bag of groceries on the table. When she turned around the corner, she gasped grabbing her chest when she saw that the light in her and Harry's bed room was on.**

**''Harry,'' Ginny began walking toward the bedroom. ''I am not in the mood for any gam-,'' her sentence was cut short when the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut casing Ginny to turn around gasping softly her eyes widened at the sight.**

**Harry smirked at Ginny's stare. He was standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing nothing but a fully dressed police uniform.**

**''You know, ma'am. some people found staring very rude.''**

**''H-harry?''**

**''Uh uh, Ma'am. Tonight, you only call me by my police name. Officer potter.''**

**''Officer Potter?'' Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips.**

**''At your service.''**

**''And...who am I supposed to be-''**

**''Ms. Weasely.''**

**Ginny didn't really understand why Harry was doing this. Dressed as a police officer making her fantasy into reality. The name part wasn't important but this was turning her own. So, she decided to play along.**

**''Well, what brings you by, ?''**

**''Your Husband.''**

**Ginny raised her eyebrows. ''Really?''**

**''Yes. He says that he suspects some infidelity going on. He called me over personally to investigate.''**

**''Don't you think my Husband would mind you searching me?''**

**Harry smirked. ''I sure he wouldn't mind.'' He walked over to Ginny his eyes going slowly up and down her body. he walked around stopping behind her to take off her coat letting it fall to the floor.''If I have your permission, Harry's hands began to unbutton her silk blouse.**

**''Search away,'' Ginny replied.**

**Harry smirked to himself as he had her top fully opened. his hands softly caressing her breasts through her bra. He can feel the soft shivers running through her body.''Simply perfect,'' Harry whispered. Suddenly, His hands moved away from her moving to release to the back of her bra dropping it down from her shoulders. With her bare brest exposed, Harry placed his hand there once more his fingers playing softly at her nipples. Ginny couldn't help to moan at the feeling.**

**''Hmm, Little you like that, Ms. Weasely?'' He asked smirking into her ear.**

**Ginny only nodded her head pushing her self against her lover. Harry took one of his hands away from her breasts trying to raise up her skirt.**

**''Hm, Wet 're aroused by someone, Mrs. Weasely?''**

**Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat. ''Yes. By you.''**

**Harry raised an eyebrow. ''By me? Bad girl. Your Husband won't like that.''**

**''What if I make you a deal?'' Turning around to face him, Ginny took her hand groping Harry in the middle of his pants. ''I'll make you a deal. How about you don't tell my husband, and I will give you something you never forget.''**

**Harry stared into her eyes before replying, ''Sorry, Mrs. Weasely. I do believe the other way around.''**

**''So you're going to tell my Husband?''**

**''No.''**

**Ginny was suddenly confused.**

**''But,'' Harry reached into his pocket pulling out a pair of handcuffs. ''It is I that will make your dreams into reality...without telling your husband perhaps. Take off your clothes...''**

**Taking off the remaining clothes, Ginny stand there waiting for the next command.**

**''Get on the bed,'' He ordered.**

**Walking over to the bed, Ginny climbed on standing on her knees.**

**''On you back.'' Harry replied. ''I need to handcuff you properly.''**

**After he handcuffed Ginny, seeing laying there with lust in her eyes made his erection get the best of him. Climbing over her on his knees, He watched her eyes roam up and down his body.**

**''You're not going to take off your clothes, Officer?''**

**''Not during inspection.'' **

**Ginny raised an eyebrow. ''I thought you not going to do any-''**

**Harry looked up at her and smiled. ''Not for your Husband, Darling.'' Harry moved from his position now at the foot of the bed on his knees. Slowly, spreading her legs apart with a grin on his 's body was waiting anxiously for a touch. Harry could see her desire for him.**

**''Please... ''**

**''You're so beautiful,'' Harry whispered leaning down giving her a soft kiss on her thigh. Taking his hand he used his fingers to slowly feel her tender warm flesh.**

**''You're so wet for me, Baby.'' He looked up at her with those beautiful green eyes. ''Would you mind if I have a taste?''**

**Ginny licked her lips before answering, ''Yes...'' Ginny's breathing hitched as she watched his face disappear between her legs. Her body shook as she felt Harry's tongue warm and wet running slowly up and down her folds. She pulled at the blinds that were holding her wanting more... **

**His whole mouth on her. **

**With all that little teasing and licking, she was surprised that she got her wish. Harry growled as he attacked her folds. Putting her clit between his lips sucking hard at the little nub.**

**''Oh! Yes yes yes!'' Ginny chanted turning her head left to right. Lifting her hips. Harry took this time adding his index and middle finger to the pleasure along with his tongue.**

**''Oh God!'' she squealed at the feeling. She could feel the dull pain in her wrist as she was pulling forcefully trying to break free. But couldn't. Her body was trembling with passion. Harry could feel her inner wall clenching knowing she was close. With that, he withdrew his finger hearing the sound of frustration from above him. ''Not yet,'' He thought to himself. His very painful erection was not going to wait much longer. Standing up on his knees, Harry began to unloose his shirt and trousers pulling them down letting his member swung free. Hard and ready. With a firm hold, he spread Ginny's legs further apart placing his cock to her entrance slowly easing his way inside her.**

**''Oh...'' Harry groaned as they became one. ''Feels so good...'' He looked at Ginny with clouded eyes watching as she was pulling at the blinds.**

**''Oh, poor baby,'' Harry replied leaning down to lick at one of her breasts. ''You want me to release you?''**

**Ginny, who was concentrated on the tiny ball of pleasure down to the pit of her stomach, nodded her head. But in response, Harry shook his.**

**''Uh Uh, I'm not letting you go until I get mine,'' and with that he slammed into her with a grunt.**

**This was turning Ginny on so. She was living out her fantasy. Being bounded and Fucked ruthlessly by a sexy police officer. With all the pleasure that was all around them she could tell by a fact that this was turning Harry on as well.**

**Harry's tongue was working wildly on her nipples his tongue working on them back and forth. Ginny's wrist were in so much pain she thought they were bleeding. But the pain was nothing compared to pleasure that would ended in a mind-blowing orgasm. With a cry, Ginny cry out, contracting her inner walls around him making Harry see stars.**

**''Fuck!'' Harry shouted. With one last thrust, he came. Filling her up with his essence passing out on top of her with a sign. It was a few moments when Harry came down from his high to hear whining from Ginny. Looking down he realized that she was in pain from the handcuffs.**

**''Oh Shit,'' Harry cursed. Grabbing his wand, he muttered a spell and Ginny was release from the bindings.**

**''I'm sorry,'' He leaned down and kissed her wrists. ''I didn't know I was hurting you.''**

**Wrapping her arms around him, Ginny looked into his eyes and replied. ''Baby, the amount of pain couldnt compare from the fun we just had! What made you change your mind?''**

**Harry signed. ''Oh, Just a change of heart. And besides I kinda like the idea of this Roleplaying.''**

**Taking off the rest of his clothing Giving Ginny a Passionate kiss on the lips, Harry pointed his wand turning off the light before snuggling beside her in bed.**

**''Next time. Your turn.''**

**(To be Continued...) **


End file.
